Bee Bop A Loofah
Be Bop A Loofah is the fifteenth episode of season two of Grojband. It is the forty first episode overall. Synopsis There is a drought and nobody has any more shower water. Everyone smells disgusting and Grojband must get shower water to come back so that they can sing in the shower. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin *Mina Beff *Nick Mallory Minor Roles *Mayor Mellow *Mother Mellow (Pictured) *Chance Happening *Buzz Newsworthy Songs *B.O. Away Trivia *This is the third time Trina has been seen as a baby in the show. The first two episodes being "Indie Road Rager" and "No Strings Attached." **This is also the second time Corey has been seen as a baby in the show. The first episode being "No Strings Attached." *This is the second time in the show when Grojband sang a song that was intended to mislead the viewers to thinking that they were going to sing a profane lyric. The first time being in the song "Running from the Puppets" from the episode "No Strings Attached." Production Notes *One of the lyrics to the song "B.O. Away," was going to be "Shut the front door." This however was changed to "Gluteus Max" most likely to make it more appropriate for kids. Errors *In the flashback of Trina being a baby, she has blush and eyelashes. However, in the episodes "Indie Road Rager" and "No Strings Attached," she did not have eyelashes and blush. **However it's possible that a significant amount of time passed between the two flashbacks, and Trina could have started/stopped applying blush and eyelashes as she got older. Gallery Mayor Mellow advertises a race thing.jpg It's the Peaceville stationary marathon.jpg Laney asks Corey is he's going to book a wackadoodle gig there.jpg But Corey says that idea is completely ridiculous and stupid and that it would never work.jpg Kon carries in a crate.jpg Kon comes in with some air fresheners .jpg Kin is mad at Kon for trading their magic jelly beans for air fresheners.jpg Stinky arm pits.jpg Smells like pickles.jpg Kin tramples Kon.jpg Kon tries to kill Kin.jpg Kin wrestles Kon to death.jpg Kon chokes Kin to death.jpg Corey and Laney hear some sudden singing.jpg Kin and Kon singing in the bathtub.jpg Corey asks what's going on.jpg Laney asks Corey what the heck is happening.jpg Corey is so happy!!!.jpg YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg The bird explodes.jpg Corey thinks the acoustics in the place are great.jpg You yelling at us in the bathtub?.jpg Shower music dudes!.jpg Wicked cool transition in Bee Bop A Loofah.jpg Trina comes into the bathroom with Quacker Jack.jpg Trina is so happy with Quacker Jack.jpg But the bathtub is occupied by a certain brother of hers and his band.jpg COREY! GET OUT OF MY BATHTUB!.jpg My whole life.jpg A happy childhood memory.jpg Trina, haunted by her childhood memories.jpg Trina faints on the ground.jpg Barney showering.jpg Grojband playing in Barney's shower.jpg Barney kicks them out.jpg Sparkles's owner tries to force sparkles into the shower.jpg Grojband playing in Sparkles's owner's shower.jpg Sparkle's owner kicks them out.jpg Mayor Mellow and Mother Mellow in the shower.jpg Grojband playing in Mayor Mellow's shower.jpg Mayor Mellow kicks them out.jpg Grojband is having no luck playing shower music for people.jpg What a shame.jpg Great idea Laney.jpg You totally called it Lanes.jpg I didn't call anything!.jpg Trina goes into the bathroom.jpg Mina is behind Trina.jpg Trina and Mina at the toilet.jpg Trina jostles the handle of the leakiest toilet in Peaceville.jpg The toilet leaks.jpg See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes